1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a culture chamber for culturing cells, cellular aggregates, particles, tissues and organoids that respond to secretions from other cells, cellular aggregates, particles, tissues and organoids. More particularly, the present invention relates to a culture chamber having a first set of one or more biological culture chambers interconnected with a second set of one or more other biological culture chambers, wherein the secretions of the first set of biological culture chambers is fed into the second set of biological culture chambers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of cell lines, including human embryonic stem (HES) cells require hormones, growth factors or other materials that are secreted from another cell type (commonly referred to as feeder cells). The therapeutic potential of such cells is only beginning to be realized. To keep pace with the ever increasing demand for the potential presented by such cells, new processes and apparatuses are needed that can efficiently provide a first set of cells with the secretions from another set of cells.
One of the major problems in the production of cells and cellular products is the required cleaning, sterilization and validation of the standard stainless steel or glass bioreactors by the customer. Furthermore, none of the currently available culture chambers are designed to have secretions of one culture chamber feed into another culture chamber.
Thus, a need exists for disposable culture chambers having a reduction in the risk of cross contamination and the downtime needed for equipment changeover between production runs.
In addition, a need exists for a simplified, efficient means of interlinking culture chambers such that one can culture one cell and transfer that cell's secretions into the media used to grow another cell type.